Accidentally In Love
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: DIAN (DANXIAN)! NOT FOR KIDS OR FLAMERS! Ian: I liked Amy until THAT happened. Then it was like the annoying twerp wouldn't get out of my head. Dan: I hated the guy and wasn't big on the romance thing. Now that THAT's happened, it's like he's driving me insane. Amy: Something's happened to Dan. And Ian too. But what?
1. Accidental First Kiss

**Me: Dan, do the disclaimer.  
Dan: Seriously, after what happens in this story?!  
Me: DAN. DISCLAIMER. NOW!  
Dan: Shesh, I get it already you crazy fangirl! Leah Sora-Parker does not own the 39 Clues or any of the characters, only the story idea.  
Me: Thank you, now you may go. IAN!  
Dan: WHAT?! This wasn't in the deal!  
Me: *evil fangirl grin*What deal?  
Ian: *walks in* What?  
Dan: NOOOOOOO!**

**So seriously now, this is a DanXIan story or Dian for short! 3 I know flamers, "EEEWWWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! My DanXWhoever pairing is soooooooo much better!" Yeah, well guess what flamers? I DON'T CARE. Thank you, good day, and continue all you ppl who aren't going to flame this. **

**P.S. This is an AU where it's after the whole Vesper thing and Natalie, Evan, and Alistair are still alive! And everyone lives super near to each other, so that they could all stay in touch and stuff. **

Ian Kabra wouldn't say he was in love. Sure, he _did _have some feelings for Amy left over from Korea, but that's all they were. Feelings. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't like he could go out with her anyways. Not with his mother being their parents' murderer and Ian himself and his sister Natalie leaving them for dead on numerous occasions. And trying to kill them. And almost succeeding.

It wasn't like Ian wanted to have these feelings. Everyday he told himself to forget it and move on. There were plenty of girls just waiting for him to say the word and they would drop everything to go on a date with him. But those girls weren't Amy.

_Forget it Ian,_ he told himself. It would be less painful if he did. Besides, she was having her own relationship problems with Jake and Evan. No need to add another guy in the fray. By now it was around ten, the time he usually would go over to Amy's house. Just to check in on HQ, of course. Nothing else about it.

Slipping his shoes on, Ian Kabra strolled down the lane to Amy's.

**P~a~G~e~B~r~E~a~K**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hamilton Holt asked his sisters Reagan and Madison. Reagan laughed.

"Of course!" she said. "Just imagine the looks on their faces!" Hamilton did agree, the amount of horror on Dan's face would be equal to none. It made him break into a grin.

"See!" Madison said. "You're already grinning. You just grab the Cahill and we'll grab the Cobra- I mean _Kabra_." She said Kabra with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you in or not?" Reagan asked. Hamilton hesitated for a second. Then: "I'm in."

"Great, you know what to do. We'll grab 'em both and stick 'em in the closet. Remember, no matter how much they plead and beg, they can't get out until they kiss. And be sure that the camera is running and in night vision before you throw them in there!"

"I know, I know. Let's get going already!"

_Man,_ Hamilton thought to himself as he walk down the hall to Dan's room. They had arrived at HQ this morning to check up on how their parents were doing on their honeymoon. _Dan is going to be so pissed at me for setting him and Natalie up. But this is so worth it!_

__Meanwhile, Reagan Holt was having a similar thought as she watched Ian Kabra walk up the house's drive. _Amy is so going to get me for this. She might not even forgive me. So worth it!_

In a different part of the house, Madison Holt was setting up the "love room." Camera? Check. Night Vision Mode? Check. Dark Room? Check. Now all that was left were the poor, unsuspecting victims.

**P~a~G~e~B~r~E~a~K**

Ian didn't know what hit him. Actually, he did know but he refused to admit it. 100% pure Reagan Holt slammed into him as he walked through the door and carried him off kicking and screaming to some old closet that was probably filled with dust and spiders. Or worse: Saladin. Ian tried to scream again when he thought of this but was immediately silenced by a hard hit to the stomach. He decided that being quiet was better for his health.

They arrived at their destination and Ian was thrown into an old closet like he suspected. He noted with relief that Saladin wasn't here. He sat in the dark for a while and waited. He knew he couldn't overpower the Holt twins so he would just wait for their demands. The door opened at the opposite end of the room and someone landed with a thud. Then Reagan shouted her demands at them.

"There's no getting out until you two lovebirds kiss!"

_Great,_ Ian thought. _They want me to kiss Amy. Just great._

"I don't hear any smooching in there!"

Ian sighed. Fine, he would do it. Not because he liked her or anything, he just wanted out. That's all there was to it. His eyes began to adjust to the dark and he could make out her figure. He leaned in and so did she. He just had to get this kiss over with. At the same time though, Madison Holt had brought up a very concerning point outside.

"Um... Ham, Reagan. Why did you throw Dan and Ian in there together?" she asked. Their eyes widened as they both spoke at the same time.

"I thought you meant Dan!"

"I thought you were getting Amy!"

Then: "Wait!Then are they...?!"

"Don't do it!" Hamilton cried as he threw the door open. Too late, Ian and Dan had already locked lips. Their eyes went as wide as moons as they leaped away from each other with shocked cries of:

"DAN?!"

"IAN?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**R&R ppl, that's all I want. It would also be helpful if you DON'T FLAME. It's just a thought really. Also, Amy is in the description and will come in later. That's all, bye~**


	2. The Best Accident In The Making

**Yeah! Reviews already! I feel so loved. And, let me check!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yep! NO Flamers! Celebrate! *throws confetti and balloons* No onto the real issue. Yes, I get to update early b/c I finished all my algebra homework earlier than I thought. All six different worksheets that I forgot to do and the 75 question review is DONE! CEEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAABRATE GOOD TIMES TONIGHT! Onto the disclaimer!**

**Me: Ian, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.  
Ian: Why should I?  
Me: I have a certain recording...  
Ian: WHAT?! When did you take that?!  
Me: I have my sources. Now, DISCLAIMER.  
Ian: All right, Leah Sora-Parker does not own the 39 Clues or any other stories mentioned.  
Me: I wish I did. ;w;  
Ian: Now the recording!  
Me: *throws new camera at him* What recording? *grins then runs away*  
Ian: You will pay!**

**Now to the actual story.**

In the search for the 39 Clues and his fight against the Vespers, Dan Cahill had been man-handled, half-drowned, buried alive, poisoned, almost bored to death, strangled by a Cobra **(AN: The "Cobra" is Isabel)**, committed the crime of the century, almost betrayed his best friend, poisoned _again_, almost drank the serum, and had to be forced to cross dress but none could compare to right now. He had always imagined that he would die in a blaze-of-glory style, not of embarrassment. It seemed he was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amy Cahill asked her brother again for the fifth time that day. She didn't know what was wrong with Dan, though she did know he wasn't being his usual self. He just seemed less cheerful and moody, like he had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. In actuality, Dan was dying to tell Amy what had happened the day before but was just too embarrassed.

"It's nothing Amy. Just an... accidental misunderstanding," Dan muttered, his head sinking lower as he blushed bright red again. He was thinking about Ian, how soft his lips were, how his amber eyes flashed in the dark, how he had ki- BANG! Dan hit his head on the table. The stinking Cobra was driving him insane.

"I didn't know you knew such big words," Amy joked, trying to make light of Dan's depression. Dan rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, well, ever since you got me that book with those synonymy and opposite word thingies, it's the only thing I have to shut out your boyfriend troubles." Amy blushed at this.

"I _do not _have boyfriend problems! We're just... sorting things out. Anyways, at least call the book by its proper name: thesaurus."

"Amy, that's a dinosaur, not a book." **(AN: Yeah, I use to think a thesaurus was a dinosaur when I was little.)**

"Dweeb."

"Nerd." Amy smiled. It seemed that Dan was finally out of his rut.

"I'm going to my room," Dan announced, getting up and walking up the stairs to his room on the second floor. Once there, he sat down and the bed and began to mull.

_This is bad, _Dan thought. _This is really bad. I can't get him out of my head. What if... what if the memory gets stuck, like it's on loop or something? Having a photographic memory sucks._

So Dan's thoughts drifted as he went in his memory to the day before, when a practical joke turned into what could only be called a Cahill-style disaster.

"DAN?!"

"IAN?!"

"REAGAN?!"

"Why did you yell Madison, I'm right here!"

"Sorry, I thought we were doing that name thing."

"Well, we're not."

"I'm so sorry little buddy," Hamilton interrupted before any more arguing could break out. "I thought that Reagan grabbed Natalie and- _I'm so sorry."_

Dan knew he was in a fragile situation. He had to choose his words carefully, or else it could all go downhill. He would accept Hamilton's apology and then run off before anything else happened. Simple enough.

"_I HATE THIS FAMILY!"_ Okay, maybe not the exact words he was thinking, but they would do.

He stormed off to his room at that time and had not heard from any of them since. He wasn't sure whether he should be glad or angry at that. He decided to do both. There was a knock at his door, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he said, thinking it would be Amy. Instead, Ian Kabra walked into Dan's room.

They both froze, staring into each others eyes. Then: "What do you want Cobra?"

"Now, now," Ian said with a touch of annoyance. "I didn't come here to argue Daniel-"

"It's Dan."

"-Dan, I came to talk about the... accident yesterday."

"Go die in a ditch."

"Back at you. Now look, I don't like this anymore than you do. I would like to think that it never even happened. But I came here with a different proposal." He smirked as he saw he had Dan's attention. He continued, "I would like to request your... _services _in the matter of revenge." Now Dan was grinning as well.

"We could put glue in their shoes."

"Or we could post that video of Reagan in her ballerina outfit," Ian chuckled.

"Throw Ham's clothes outside while he's taking a shower," Dan giggled. Their eyes widened as they thought the same idea.

"We could put red snapper in their clothes and let Saladin out," they both said at the same time, laughing at how they would look. Then, for the second time that day, they froze. Ian cleared his throat and Dan looked away.

"That never happened Cobra. Never. Happened."

"Why Daniel, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Good."

The silence in the room was heavy until Amy, Jake, and Evan came to escort Ian to the door. Before the door closed though, Ian called back, "Tomorrow, at four."

"What was that about?" Amy asked as Ian left. Dan smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Only the greatest accident in the making."

Dan and Ian both felt a warm glow inside them. Both of them told it to go away, but secretly liked it. They didn't know if that was a good or bad thing and decided to just focus on their schemes for revenge.

Little did they know, Reagan and Madison Holt were already doing a far greater damage than they could ever dream of. The twins were giggling as they began to upload the file onto the internet. With a little _beep_, the video of Dan and Ian kissing was at the mercy of the world wide web. Madison paused in their laughing fit to ask her sister a question.

"Are you sure we that it was okay to do that?"

They broke out in a crazed giggling attack as the scene of Dan and Ian kissing replayed. Wiping tears from her eyes, Reagan answered honestly.

"Yes, I'm sure it's fine."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So the second chapter is done early b/c I had extra time to write today. I probably won't update as soon as this though, so be warned! And remember: R&R, No Flamers unless you want smores, and that this will ****_always _****be a Dian story. More couples will be added soon!**


	3. Pranks and Something Special

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**Like a streak of light~**_

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**Watch the world fly by~**_

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**Rev your engine up~**_

_**Everybody's racing at the speed of love~**_

**I ****_love _****Owl City! Try and guess what song this is! I'll put the name in the next chapter. Also, Wow! I've had a couple of reviews that weren't sure about the pairing read this, even an Amian and Natan fan! i'm converting people! I guess that makes me, like, a religious leader or something. Lol, can you imagine it?**

**Me: Join the dark side, you have nothing to fear.  
Random Girl: Dark side?  
Me: Yes. *shows some yaoi fanfiction, manga, doujinshi, the works*  
Random Girl: SSSSSQQQQQUUUUUEEEEE! *collapses due to blood loss b/c of nosebleed*  
Me: Will you join?  
Random Girl: YES!  
Me: Great, just sign here in blood and I'll file the paper work at the office.  
Random Girl: *signs* Oh, look at the pretty stars.  
Me: Before you pass out, can you do the disclaimer?  
Random Girl: Leah Sora-Parker does not own the 39 Clues or any other story mentioned.  
Me: Thanks.  
Random Girl: No problem. *passes out*  
Me: *pulls out phone* Great, what's the number for 911? Oh wait... *facepalm* You saw nothing.**

**Yeah, I'm weird. Enjoy the show!**

**P~a~G~e~B~r~E~a~K**

**3:59**

The Holts didn't know they were about to be invaded.

**4:00**

"Go! Go! Go!" Dan hissed at Ian, as they were both currently stuck inside an unused closet in the Holt house.

"I'm going!" Ian snapped back, eyes glinting with annoyance in the dark enclosed space. He cautiously opened the door and peeked out. Right? No one. Left? No one. He gave a nod to Dan and they both slipped out, going their separate ways. Ian to the left and Dan to the right. They met back up at 5, both smirking at each other.

"Did you set up the cameras?" Dan asked. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Of course Dan, what do you take me for, an idiot?" Ian said, raising a hand as Dan opened his mouth. "Don't answer that."

There was a _thump _as Reagan and Madison were heard coming up the stairs.

"Quick, out the window!" Dan yelped, getting a boost from Ian as he climbed out the window. He landed on the ground with a soft _whup _with Ian following in suit. As they gathered their bearing, they were off and racing. They made back to HQ and didn't stop until they reached Dan's room. Once there, they stopped to catch their breathes, both grinning like crazy. Ian was the first to catch his breathe.

"Let's watch," Ian said, gesturing to Dan's laptop. In response, Dan booted it up and grabbed a bowl of popcorn he had made earlier. Ian raised an eyebrow and Dan shrugged.

"A ninja lord always comes prepared." And with that, both settled in to watch the disaster unfold.

**At the Holt House...**

Reagan and Madison Holt were just coming home from soccer practice and were tired and hungry. Madison opened the kitchen cupboard and grabbed a package of oreos while Reagan sat down at the kitchen table. Reagan started to take her shoes off and was startled by her twin's exclamation of: "EEEWWW!"

She looked up at the same time Madison spat out the oreo, which really was the two pieces of the cookie jammed together with toothpaste, right in her face. Madison froze and Reagan slowly raised her hand up to wipe her face. She gave Madison a death glare. "Five seconds. Run. NOW." Madison took off with Reagan not that far behind her.

Madison made it up the stairs and opened her door, only to jump back in surprise when a loud blare went off. She stumbled back into Reagan and they fell down in a heap. Hamilton came out of his room to check out what was happening when he ran into a thin wall of plastic. He gave out a startled yell and pushed through. Once he did, he tripped over a thin clear strand of fishing line and went sprawling. The twins untangled themselves and helped him up, only to half to drop to the ground again when they realized that the entire floor was covered in oil. They all swore and made their way unsteadily to the stair railing where there was none of the slippery substance. They all made their way shakily to their rooms, Reagan and Madison screaming when they saw the state it was in; Hamilton ignoring them. Their room had been duct taped with their shoes and clothes on the ceiling, books on the wall, and a various assortment of porcelain clowns all over that were at the right angels to be staring at them.

"How did they even get so many of them?!" Madison cried. Reagan scowled and motioned for Madison to come over. After a few minutes of heated debate, they both gave each other simultaneous nods and left the house.

**At HQ...**

Both Ian and Dan were having trouble breathing at the moment, they were laughing that hard.

"Did you see Ham's face when he tripped- priceless!" Dan howled.

"'How did they even get so many of them?!'" Ian said mockingly in a high pitched voice. They both collapsed in giggling fits as they replayed the images over and over in their heads.

"Dude, I am so glad we taped that."

"Yes, so am I."

"Aw, lighten up Cobra."

"As soon as you quit calling me Cobra, _Daniel._"

"I told you, it's Dan. And I'll quit calling you Cobra when you get it right."

"Alright Dan, you happy now?"

"Thanks snake."

"Grrrr."

By this time the two were standing up, in each other's faces. Dan was glaring up at Ian with his hands on his hips, failing miserably at trying to look menacing. Ian, on the other hand, was actually succeeding as he looked down at Dan with that smirk on his face. Neither knew what they were doing, but they were slowly leaning in, unable to control themselves. They leaned in those final inches and for one glorious moment, they kissed. **(AN: Insert Dian fangirl screams here.)**

Then they broke away, both shocked at themselves. Jade green eyes stared into amber eyes, both reflecting the emotions warring on the inside: confusion, fear, anxiousness, and... happiness? Before anything could be said though, the door burst open.

"Time for revenge," Reagan said with Madison right behind her, her twin holding up box of makeup and a dress. "Now, who's going first?"

**P~a~G~e~B~r~E~a~K**

**How'd you like this chapter? Sheesh, why do the Holt twins always come in AT THE WRONG TIME! Oh wait, I'm the author... *mentally slapping myself* HOW *slap* CAN *slap* YOU *slap* DO *slap* TO *slap* ME?! *slap* Yup, welcome to the yaoi zone where fangirls mentally slap themselves over their own fanfiction. XD**

**Questions~**

**1.) What other couple do you want in this fanfic? Amian, Natan, and Hamnead are not available. **

**2.) Try to name the Owl City song I mentioned at the top!**

**3.) Try naming all the pranks I that Ian and Dan did!**

**I would also like to thank some people:**

**Gone: Thank you for the support on this couple and the paragraph reviews! It's much appreciated!**

**UltimateFangirl39 and iheartamianplusnatan: Thank you for giving it a try! I'm sorry if I scared you away but I support these couples!**

**And finally Nepeta Clawed Your Eyes Out: Yes, it is too innocent... until Cahills Vs. Vespers was made. AND Dian really is PURRFECT! ;D**

**Thank you for R&Ring and peace out, I love you all!**


	4. Sisterly Advice and Quotes

**Sooooooo-I got my first flamer! YAY! Why am I so happy? Because even the flamers are taking notice of my story! It makes me feel special, except for the fact that they are, like, totally against my OTP and might be sending me very 'angry' messages soon... But other than that, YAY! Disclaimer!**

**Me: Hmm... Who should be my unlucky victim today?  
Dan: Don't even think about it bozo!  
Me: Then you wouldn't mind that this recording gets leaked to the internet?  
Dan: *thinks back to the trick I played on Ian* It's not even real. *walks away*  
Me: *pushes button*  
Recording: ****_'CAUSE WE-WE-ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! WE-EEEE-_****  
Dan: LEAH SORA-PARKER DOES NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED! NOW THE RECORDING!  
Me: Eh. *shrugs and throws it to him*  
Dan: Oh sweet Ninja Lord! *smashes it*  
Me: You ****_do _****realize that you just did a ****_disclaimer_**** for a ****_fanfic_****, right?  
Dan: *looks at me* What does that have to do with anything?  
Me: -And I post my ****_fanfics_**** on the ****_internet _****with the ****_disclaimer._****  
~Several Minutes Later~  
Amy: WTF?! *looks at ruined house with several small fires, ripped furniture, and icing all over the place*  
Dan: I can explain! It was her! *points to thin air as I took off* THAT SON OF AN ISABEL!  
Ian: *walks in* You called?  
Me: *pokes head in* DIAN FOREVER! *unpokes head in***

**Now to the actual story! XD**

Amber. It just had to be amber. Not that he was about to voice his complaints or anything. There were worse colors out there, like pink. But he had began to hate the color amber, all because he started to love it. Because the color amber was the color of those dark deep eyes, the color of _his _eyes. The color of the biggest jerk in the world's eyes. The color of the eyes of a Cobra. The eyes of a Cobra who he was, dare he say it, coming to... _love. _Great, now he had to go commit seppuku.

Meanwhile, Reagan and Madison were giggling while taking a picture of Dan in an amber dress and Ian with makeup on. Oh, this was definitely going on Facebook and the online CC (Cahill-Chat, something I just made up!).

Ian tried to meet Dan's eyes but it seemed the annoying twerp was suddenly obsessed with his shoes, a pair of Prada heels. He only glanced up once and, seeing Ian staring, glanced quickly back down. But Ian got his message through: After this, we have to talk, _soon._ _How did I get into this? I liked Amy, not her annoying twerp _**(AN: Feel free to laugh now!) **_of a brother! Why can't he get out of my head?!_

Dan, on the other hand, was thinking a similar thought along different lines. _My life as a 13-year-old has now officially ended with romance. I leave all my worldly possessions to Rick Riordan in hopes that he will know to scatter my ashes at the sight of the world's first McDonald. The Cobra is driving me insane!_

"Dan?" Amy asked, stepping into the room and seeing the most bizarre sight in front of her. Reagan and Madison looked up from their laughing fit, only to burst out in laughter again at the look of complete bewilderment on her face. They got up, holding their sides, and gave Amy a 'gentle' pat on the back on the back as they passed by. Said 'gentle' pat made her take three steps forward before regaining her footing. By that time, Ian had also left, giving Dan a look that said: Later, when we're alone. Dan gulped and faintly nodded.

When it was just both siblings in the room, Dan flopped down on the bed and shoved his face into a pillow. Amy wondered what was wrong with him, then did a double-take when she saw his shoulders shaking slightly. Was Dan... crying? She immediately bent down, taking his hand in hers, and asked, "Dan, what's wrong?"

She heard a muffled response and replied with a, "What?"

Dan raised his head up, very faint tears visible on his cheeks, and said with a cracking voice, "Amy, I don't know what to do. Help me."

"W-what do you need help with?" Amy asked, slightly taken aback at the tone of his voice. It sound so confused, so lost, so afraid...

"That's just it," Dan groaned, his head sinking back into his pillow, making the rest of his response muffled. "It's too embarrassing."

"Well, then let's speak of 'what if I had a friend...' instead," Amy suggested. Dan raised his head again, looking at her with a nervous gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, well, let's say I had this friend who began to... like... this person he hates," Dan began. "And what if he calls this person... mean... things like Viper and stuff like that. What should my friend do? What is he isn't sure it's actually... love?" Dan whispered that last part, his face already a part of the pillow.

Amy looked at her brother with amusement, thinking he was talking about him and Natalie **(AN: Oh, poor poor Amy... XD)**, and answered him with another question, "What's your final question Dan?"

He looked her straight in the eye and asked with a serious voice, "What will it take to make or break this hint of love?(1)"

"Only time (1) Dan," she said in a calming tone. That just evoked a moan from the depressed boy as he tried even harder to shove his face into the already indented pillow.

"But what if it isn't returned, what if it's never even voiced?" came the quiet question.

Amy sighed. "Dan, just try to take the first step in faith (2). You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step (2). If you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it (3). If you don't ask, the answer is always no (3). If you don't step forward, you'll always be in the same place (3)."

"But what if I'm to scared?"

"In any situation, the best thing you can do is the right thing; the next best thing you can do is the wrong thing; the worst thing you can do is nothing (4). Besides, I thought we were talking about your friend."

Dan sniffed. "When did you get so wise? And we _are _talking about my friend."

"Dan, I read, you should try it."

"Like that will ever happen. I would rather tell Nellie I broke her iPod."

"Dweeb."

"Nerd."

**So, this is kinda a pointless chapter but hey, everyone needs sisterly advice! Anyways, here are the quotes that Amy, and Dan, used:**

**1. ****What will it take to make or break this hint of love? Only time, only time...****_The Saltwater Room_****, Owl City**

**2. ****Take the first step in faith. You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step.**** Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.**

**3. ****If you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it. If you don't ask, the answer is always no. If you don't step forward, you'll always be in the same place.**** Nora Roberts**

**4. ****In any situation, the best thing you can do is the right thing; the next best thing you can do is the wrong thing; the worst thing you can do is nothing.**** Theodore Roosevelt**

**Now here is a quote by Mark Twain: ****Keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that you, too, can become great.**** So to all of you awesome reviewers (discluding flamers), you are GREAT.**

**Finally, let's play a game of truth, truth, lie!**

**1. I have a shirt that reads, "It's all fun and games until... someone gets killed by a ninja!"**

**2. I accidentally blew up a microwave oven.**

**3. I've had a nightmare about having to fight a giant bat creature that was trying to kill me which made me turn into a superhero. Oh, and the only way to kill him was to hit a tiny island on his head.**

**Peace Out!**


	5. Musings and Plans

**I almost messed up real bad guys! I was reading a PJO fic and it mentioned Janus and I was like "39 CLUES!" Then when I finished it, I realized that it meant the two-face guy not the branch... -_-" I feel dumb. Or maybe just over-obsessive. XD Wait, is there such a thing as too much over obsessiveness?  
**

**Readers: Nah, that's a fangirl.**

**Me: Oh, why thank you!**

**Anyways, here's the answer for the truth, truth, lie thing last chapter.**

**Truth: I have a shirt that reads, "It's all fun and games until... someone gets killed by a ninja!" (I got it a ACon years ago! XD)**

**Truth: I did have a dream where a giant bat tried to kill me, I turned into a superhero anime-style, and the giant bat's weakness was a tiny island on its head that a scientist that looked suspiciously like Dexter off of Dexter's Labratory told me. (I blame 4Kids airing Tokyo Mew Mew when I was little.)**

**Lie: I have not blown up a microwave oven... YET. :D**

**Readers: Now what do you say? *glares***

**Me: What? *innocent puppy eyes***

**Readers: You know what!**

**Me: Fine. *sigh* I, Leah Sora-Parker, do NOT own the 39 Clues in any way, shape, or form... except my own fanfiction!**

**Readers: Not that!**

**Me: WHAT?! I OWN THE-**

**Readers: NO, you don't... but you're still forgetting something!**

**Me: I repeat, What?**

**Readers: The sllllllllooooooooooowwwwwww update?**

**Me: Oh, well, my computer broke and I'm typing this at my local library on the library's computers. I haven't been able to come up here lately since it's only open 8-12, 1-5. I usually sleep till 3 and my mom is usually doesn't get home till around 3:30-4 so... I'm lazy and sleep in and I don't have a car to take me up here. But I made it up here today, so that's what counts! Onward! :D**

* * *

Ian Kabra was lazing around his room, not really feeling the need to get up at the moment. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to think, he didn't want to do anything really. And _that _was a problem all by itself. That was not how Ian _Kabra _acted, sure maybe an Ian Viper or an Ian Python might act like that, but not Ian _Kabra. _It was simply unheard of.

So why was Ian Kabra now idling around his room, looking like a zombie brought back to life? Or better yet, what was he going to do?

Ian groaned into his pillow. Everytime he shut his eyes, those jade green ones appeared. It was a linger effect of his dream...

_~Dreamworld~_

_"Ian Kabra!" Amy laughed at him, sitting beside said person. They were laying on a picnic blanket that had been spread out on a hill, underneath the grove of trees that grew on the backside of said hill. Amy playfully hit his shoulder. "Stop joking around!"_

_"Fine love," Ian chuckled, daringly grabbing Amy's hand and bringing her closer. The result: an adorable blush. He stared into her jade green eyes and she stared back. She smirked at him as they started to lean in..._

_Wait, smirked?_

_Amy Cahill_ _did_ NOT _smirk. The only Cahill that truly smirked was..._

_"What's wrong lover boy? Too hot to handle?" Dan Cahill asked, slightly laughing at Ian's shocked expression. Ian regained his cool, though, only for it to fly out the window when Dan took over the daring role and pulled him closer... closer,closer... closerclosercloser... and they kissed. _Ian jolted awake at the end of the dream, sweating a little at it and wonder why the bloody hell he would dream of that. Of course it could have something to do about how they accidentally kissed yesterday but who was to say?

_Really, _Ian told himself. _Get your act together! You're Ian Cobra, the greatest, awesomest, most wonderful leader-_

_Wait, did I just say-thought, whatever-_awesomest?

_And whatever?_

_And call myself Cobra?!_"That's it," Ian said out loud to himself. "I've been hanging around that American git for too long. That annoying, troublesome, adorable, American-"

Ian stopped himself and sighed. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Jonah Wizard was visiting HQ and playing video games with Dan when his phone rang. Glancing over to it just long enough to see the ID, he grabbed it with his free hand, flipped it open, rammed it against his ear and shoulder, and answered it as he went back to his game, "Hey, Ham."

"Hey Jonah, listen, we have a new pair to play matchmaker with."

"What! Who?!" Jonah yelled, his concentration faltering long enough for Dan to one-up him in the game. Cursing under his breath, he tried to multitask.

"Sheesh, don't you don't have to yell," he heard Hamilton grumble.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, so spill it already. Who are the unlucky victims?" Jonah asked irritably, getting a lucky (haha, pun intended) hit in on Dan.

"Well, first I have to start from the beginning. See, you know how Reagan and Madison-"

"Just Reagan and Madison?" Jonah asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow even though Hamilton wasn't there. Dan's head snapped up at the mention of the Holt twins but soon dived back into the game.

"Fine," he heard Hamilton huff. "And me. But anyways, it started off as just a bit of joking around, you know. I was suppose to get the Cahill and Reagan was suppose to get the Kabra-"

"Wait, which one?"

"I was getting to that before you interrupted, now where was I...? Oh yeah, I went to get Dan thinking that Reagan was getting Natalie while Reagan went to get Ian thinking that I was getting Amy. We shoved them in a dark closet and told them they couldn't come out unless they kissed. And then Madison pointed out that we both got the wrong ones, but the fireworks already happened. You should have seen the looks on their faces! It was hilarious! Jo? Jonah? Are you there?"

Silence.

"Jo-"

"OHMYGOD, BWAHAHAHAHA, I can't even-" Jonah went on in a laughing fit for a few minutes and Dan started to win the game.

"Yeah, I know, I laughed pretty hard after the whole thing was over too. But I thought that was it, just a normal Cahill mistake-"

"Normal? Cahill? You know those two words don't go together," Jonah said after he recovered.

"Yeah, you're right. So I thought it was just a Cahill-style mistake, but the matchmaking guru-"

"Don't inflate Sinead's ego anymore Ham," Jonah said teasingly, getting back into the game to recover his lost points from Dan.

"It's not like it can get any bigger, can it? And she set us up, didn't she?"

"Point taken."

"So Sinead told me that it may be more than it seemed, and she sent me to tell you to check it out."

"Okay, just a minute." Jonah covered the mouth piece of the cell phone. "Hey Dan, what do you think of Ian?"

He watched as, interestingly enough, Dan froze for a second and a blush seemed to spread over his cheeks.

"He's a stupid, annoying, Cobra that-"

"So you don't like him?"

"Wha-NO! I mean, he's okay and all, and it's not like he's as bad as Natalie, or as boring as Amy, but it doesn't mean I like him like _like_ like him and- why do you ask?" Dan finally stopped, eyes narrowing at Jonah in suspicion.

"I heard something about him asking a certain Cahill on a date, Amy I think," Jonah said shrugging, not missing a beat.

"Oh," Dan said, seeming to deflate. Was that... _jealousy_ in his eyes? Before Jonah could tell, Dan already turned back to the game. But just those few words and emotions already held his answer.

"So why do you think Jo?"

"I think," Jonah said, taking down Dan in one shot. "We have ourselves a couple to set up. With Sinead's help, of course."

* * *

"Why do I sense a disturbance in the force?" Dan muttered to himself as he good-bye at Jonah.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter, next chapter things will... heat up. :D There's a Cahill reunion, a sneaky plan, and a video that will come up! Look forward to it!**

_**-Leah**_

**P.S. I didn't do Jonah's 'gansta talk' because he was with family and relaxing and stuff. And also because I can't do decently write it to save my life!  
**


	6. Overprotective Big Sister

**Woohoo! The next chapter! I've decided for this story to be about 10 or more chapters long since it's only going to be about Ian and Dan getting together. The sequel will be about what happens ****_after _****they confess/start dating. It will be... dramatic and may or may not have Vespers, Vesper moles, new love interests, lots of Dian fluff, and a little gun that may go off. So now the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own '39 Clues'? What drug are you on?**

* * *

Amy Cahill had no idea what was going on with her brother, Dan Cahill. Or Ian Kabra for that matter. Or Sinead Starling. Or- really, the only one that acting at semi-normal was Fiske, but even that definition of normal was far from the actual meaning. She sighed. Maybe this Cahill reunion for the 4th of July was a good opportunity to find out what exactly was going on.

The other Cahills gradually trickled in. Sinead and her brothers, Ned and Ted, arrived first; then the Kabras arrived; next was the Wizards; Alistair Oh; and finally the Holts. Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah gathered in a huddle not soon after and it seemed they sent the younger ones off on some sort of errand. Amy looked around for her brother and saw him and Ian walking outside. Next to each other.

She opened the door, which didn't go unnoticed by the trio in the corner, and followed them. She almost caught up to them when a hand yanked her back. She almost broke the offending person's wrist when she saw who it was.

"Sinead?"

"Shhh," Sinead said, motioning to Ian and Dan. She pulled Amy into the bushes surrounding the house. "It's just getting good."

Amy didn't know what Sinead was talking about but she settled down to watch. This is what she saw:

Dan: D:

Ian: *rolls eyes* -_-

Dan: ):

Ian: *talks*

Dan: *rolls eyes*

Amy was wondering what they talking about. It seemed as though both of were embarrassed about it but wanted to through whatever it was. She heard a crunching sound and looked over Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah eating some popcorn. Wait. Hamilton? Jonah? When did they get here? Before she could ask, the sound of yelling grabbed her attention and she swung back to see what was happening between the two enemies. She could tell Dan was pretty flustered and angry by the tone of his voice even if she couldn't make out the words. Ian, in turn, returned them with just as much emotion as Dan. They entered a stalemate but neither side was willing to back down.

They were standing rather close to each other. _Too _close if you asked Amy. Then it seemed they were both leaning in and oh sweet Gideon Cahill, was Ian going to kiss her little brother?! Or, the better question would be, was Dan going to kiss Ian?! Not that she minded but, for one, she thought they hated each other and two, she wasn't sure she could entrust her little brother to him.

"DAN!" a very familiar voice rang out and Dan and Ian jerked away from each other, each staring at the ground with flushed cheeks. Madison and Reagan Holt then proceeded to drag Dan away for Gideon knows what. Ian was left alone, standing in the same spot while staring after Dan. Amy decided to make her move.

"Ian," she said, stepping out of the bushes while ignoring the trio's complaints. Ian jumped and turned to Amy with a nervous smile on his face. A small part of Amy's brain couldn't help but think about how fun it was going to be to mess with him. The larger part told it to shut up.

"A-Amy," Ian squeaked out, hands nervously doing what looked like a spastic routine. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"Nothing," Amy said coolly, taking in his anxiousness. "Just watching you almost kiss Dan."

"K-Kiss D-Dan?! Never!" Ian panicked. Amy smirked in response, seeing the 'I'm-so-screwed' expression on his face.

"Now Ian," she began. "I have nothing against you or who Dan decides he likes. But if said person he likes were to, say, hurt him in _any _possible way then that would become a problem. Now you don't want to be a problem, right Ian?"

"Y-yes Amy."

"Good. I expect you to remember that in the future. Goodbye Ian."

"Goodbye Amy."

And with that, Amy Cahill leaving a shock silence behind. After all, she had her own boyfriend troubles to worry about and she was sure Dan would make the right choice. Besides, from the cheering from the bush trio and the glare Ian sent their way, she was sure Dan was in good hands.

* * *

**So this is another kinda pointless chapter but I wanted to put Amy's reaction in. I hope you liked it! Other than that, there are only a few chapters left! The horror! But don't worry, I'll be sure to put up the sneak peek to the sequel soon, so look forward to it! With that, Leah is out!**


	7. NOTICE (BREAK NOT DISCONTINUED)

**Dear Readers,**

** No, this not a discontinuation notice. This is, however, a break notice. Yes, that's right, I'm taking a break from this story. I just can't seem to find the drive to do this story anymore. Mind you, it's mostly because I have summer marching band practice and that I went to a funeral the other day. Ever since the funeral and practice, questions have been floating around in my head. I mean, it finally hit me that I'm going into ****_high _****school and I'm not a little kid anymore. Soon, I'll be getting a job and learning how to drive and maybe I'll be invited to a few parties (doubtful, but anything can happen). I'll have to worry if the exam results are going to effect my college application and then actually ****_make _****my college application. I'll have to find out what I want to do with my life and have to find out which college would best suit that need. Never mind if I get accepted or not. I'll have to worry about having a boyfriend or ****_girl_****friend, whichever comes my way. Not to mention if I want to have kids in my future and which way I'll have them-through the manual way or through adoption. All in all, I've been kinda bogged down lately. I was thinking about writing this fic and my mind gave out on me. So this fic is officially on break, but I will come back to it. I swear, I promise, I will write it in blood if you need me to. Sorry to all you new readers and stuff but this is just until I get over my issues. That doesn't mean I'm halting my other fics, just this one since I can't really write the romance stuff without being in a good mood. The later chapters in this fic are tribute to that. After I get out of my rut and my writing has improved so it's not total crap, I will be back.**

**Until then,**

_**Leah Sora-Parker**_


End file.
